


An Old Gem

by NalatheKitten



Category: Danny Phantom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalatheKitten/pseuds/NalatheKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven stumbles upon an old, protected gem in a secret temple for some reason only Connie, him, and lion know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> About Danny being a gem: I got the idea from this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3747637/chapters/17256814

"Steven?" Connie whispered, "why are we back here?"

"Because," Steven whispered, "this is our secret area, plus there are some pretty cool markings on the walls!"

They were trotting through an old temple on lion. Nobody knew about it, so it was a secret.

"Steven, I don't think we should even be here."

"Aw, come on, we need to figure out what this is for! And we have lion here to protect us if needed!"

"Ok, but if we get hurt, I'm blaming YOU."

"Hey look at this one!"

A marking was of a special looking D. As they continued down the hall, they ended up in a large, circular room.

"Steven! Look!"

"What?"

In the middle of the room there was a staircase up to the top.

"Let's go!"

"But Steven!"

Steven was already halfway up the stairs by the the time he stopped. "Connie! Come on! It's fine!"

"Ok then." She ran up the stairs and caught up. "Are you sure nobody knows about this?"

"I'm sure!"

"Um Steven,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure some gem knows about this."

"Why?"

"Look."

At the top of the platform, there was a small totem with a bubble on it. Inside of the bubble was a gem, in the shape of the D they had seen. Steven started to walk up to it, but Connie stopped him.

"Steven, I know that's a gem, but we can't just let it free, it must be here for a reason. Hey look, There are more gems here."

Around the middle gem were 2 more gems. They were both oval shaped. One was a purple color, with a tint of black, while the other one was a red color, with a hint of orange.

"Woah, could we please let one free?"

"Steven, No!"

"Don't worry Connie, I'll just take the bubble and figure it out at the temple." Steven said as he put the bubble in lion's mane.

Connie sighed. What was going to happen?


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Sam!

"Steven!" Pearl yelled, "Where did you get that?"

"Um," Steven had to think of a lie, "I just found it."

"Steven! That's impossible! That's supposed to be a one-of-a-kind gem! Plus it's supposed to be supposed to be super powerful! Tell me where you got it!"

"Fine!" Steven huffed, "I found it in a temple with 2 other gems! I don't know where it is, and the only one who knows where it is is lion! Also, he won't take me OR Connie back!"

"What's happening in here?" Amethyst said as she walked in, "Woah! A new gem? Lemme see!"

"Amethyst, no. This gem is said to be powerful, and she might harm someone!"

"How do you know that?" Steven seemed mad, "Maybe she's a completely safe and kind gem!" He accidentally popped the bubble and the gem clattered to the ground. It started to glow.

"I'll go get Garnet!" Amethyst yelled and ran off. 

"Steven! You let her free!"

"It was an accident!"

The gem formed into a around 14 year old girl in all black. She had her black hair in a small ponytail. "Huh? Where am I?" The girl sat up. "Wait... Where's Danny! Where's Tucker!" She stood up abruptly. Then she saw Steven and Pearl. "What did you do with Danny? Erm... What did you do with my friends? Who are you?!" She walked up to Pearl, who had taken her spear out.

Amethyst and Garnet ran in with their weapons out and ready.

The girl was becoming angry. She suddenly hit her own gem. "What the heck is this thing?!"

"That's your gem." Pearl and the other gems were confused.

Amethyst piped in, "Plus, you get special powers with it, like your weapon!" She held up her whip to emphasize the 'weapons' part.

"Who are you? And who are Danny and Tucker?"

"The name's Sam, and Danny and Tucker are my friends. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Steven! That's Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst!"

"Why are you named after gems?"

"We are gems. We are projections created by the gems we have." Garnet explained.

"Oh, ok? Then am I a gem?"

"Yes."

"Oh man."

As the conversation continued on, Amethyst and Steven sat in the background. "You wanna show her a fusion?"

"Why not?"

"Hey Sam!" Steven yelled, "Wanna meet someone?"

"Sure?"

Steven and Amethyst locked arms, fusing. "Well, Hello! I'm Smoky Quartz! Nice to meet you! Lemme show you something! This is my Yo-Yo!" "So how does this work?" "Hmm I don't really know.." "Are you sure?" "Well, bye now!" They unfused, making Steven and Amethyst appear once again.

"What was that?!" Sam seemed excited.

"Fusion," Steven answered, "Wanna try?" Steven held out his hand.


	3. The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters. I'm just trying to get my point across.

"Um," Sam giggled, "Nah, I want to figure out everything first, sorry."

"No problem," Steven said, "I get that."  
\--------  
"So, Pearl" Steven asked, "what do you mean by Sam's a one-of-kind gem?"

Pearl sighed. "I can tell you the legend."

"A legend?" Sam said, "This is gonna be interesting.."

"Well, Sam, you are a part of this legend."

"Woah, really?"

"Yes, now sit down."

"Ok then, I'm ready."

"Ok, so years ago, a secret band of gems did their best at making their own kindergarden. They failed and came to earth. Somehow they ended up in the ghost realm, or as you call it, the ghost zone. Apparently they met Clockwork, who gave them a chance to choose 3 people to be gems."

"Why would Clockwork do that?"

"I don't know, but he let them choose them. He made them a temple that they did not know about and he made them bubble the 3 gems. He hid the gems in a secret temple, unknown to all."

Steven piped up, "So, where were the markings from?"

"Sorry Steven," Pearl replied, "Nobody actually knows. Maybe something to do with the design of the temple, or someone somehow found it. It is just unknown."


	4. Training

The whole morning Amethyst and Steven had been showing Sam tricks all morning and she seemed to be getting bored. "Um guys?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Steven looked up from something he was working on. 

"Can we do something else?"

"Sam," Pearl started as she walked in, "you are gonna train with Steven and Connie today."

"Aw, Nice! You get to train with us today!" Steven sounded too excited.

Sam sighed. She wasn't in the mood to train, but she didn't want to disappoint anyone. Maybe she could learn something entirely new. Hopefully she could summon her weapon. "Alright then, I'll go."

"Yes! Cmon Sam!"  
\---------  
They were in the old floating battlefield. "Woah this is cool," Sam mumbled.

"Yeah! It is so cool here!" Steven laughed, "Hey Pearl! Are we training as Stevonnie or-"

"Today," Pearl answered, "we are going to focus on Sam, so you might train a little on Stevonnie."

"Ok then! We'll be ready!" Steven yelled.

"Yeah! We will be ready!" Connie giggled, and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok Sam, let's start with trying to summon your weapon. You'll have to concentrate and-"

"Got it!" Sam seemed pleased. She had pulled out a pair of black and purple nunchucks. "These are COOL!" She laughed while swinging them around.

"You may want to be a little careful-" Pearl reassured her.

Suddenly the nunchucks slipped out of her hand nearly hitting Pearl. "Whoops, sorry."

"It's fine, it's your first time anyway. Now let's continue."  
\----------  
Steven was asleep in bed and the other gems were in their rooms. Sam was in the couch, not knowing anything to to do. She looked around, read a book or two, but she couldn't find something to do. Then lion walked in. She started to like the pink animal. She giggled and pet him.

"Now who's a good kitty?"

Lion purred. She loved this cat, he loved her. She still couldn't figure out why or how he was pink, but she accepted it. It might've not been her color, but he was the nicest cat.

"Sam? What's that noise?" Steven sounded tired.

Sam quickly realized it was 6 A.M. and shrugged. "Lion. He's kinda happy."

"Oh, lion? He's a silly kitty." Steven fell back asleep.

Sam sighed. "Where are Danny and Tucker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I actually forgot what the thing they trained on was called, and I want to get the chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks!


	5. Attack

"Steven, Sam, we will be out fixing a couple things, so be careful." Pearl stated.

"Ok! See you later!" Steven yelled as they left.  
\----------  
"I'm going out Steven." Sam said as she put on a coat.

"Where you going?" Steven questioned, stopping her in her tracks.

"Outside, for a walk on the beach. I won't go too far." Sam replied. She walked out and went down the stairs. It was foggy, and she could hardly see anything.

Suddenly something, or someone, walked out of the fog towards her. "Who are you?" The person stated.

"Um," Sam didn't know what to say. "I'm Sam?"

"Move aside scrawny human."

"Scrawny Human?! SCRAWNY HUMAN?!" Sam pulled out her nunchucks, "I AM NOT SCRAWNY OR A HUMAN!" She kicked the creature.

"Oh, so you are a gem, are you? I'm a gem too. Do you know where the crystal gems are?"

"Oh, I won't tell you! What's your name anyway?" She kicked the gem. 

"Oh then, Jet. TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Fine! They're in Antartica. They think they can hide there" Sam smirked but Jet didn't notice because of all the movement.

"Well, thank you ugly gem. Oh, and GOODBYE."

All Sam saw was a blast of light. Then it was all black.  
\-----------  
Where was she? It had been a while since Sam had left, and Steven was worried. He swore he heard yells, but he couldn't make sure of it. That's when he heard it. A high-pitched scream filled the air.

Steven knew something was wrong. "Sam!" He ran outside neglecting to put on a coat or shoes. There was a large black hole in the middle of the beach.

He ran up to it. There were footprints everywhere around the hole. Steven carefully slid into the hole.

Only to find Sam's gem split in half in the middle.


	6. Sam?!?

Sam had only been with them for a month. She had learned her way around beach city, helped out in a few missions, and visited the barn often. She was one of Steven's best friends.

So when Steven found her gem broken, or shattered, in a hole on the beach, he couldn't take in that she was gone. He bubbled the halves and sighed. Where would he take her? Lion wouldn't bring him back to the temple, so he brang her to the barn.

Lapis and Peridot had loved it when Sam and Steven visited the barn on the weekends, and Sam would often head there herself. The gems were even thinking about moving her to the barn with them. Steven knew they would protect the gem, just in case.  
\----------  
"Steven! You're back!" Lapis flew over to him as quick as possible, "Why did you come today and where's-" She gasped and Peridot ran up.

"Oh hey Steven, Lapis what's wrong?" Then she noticed the gem. "Oh no, Sam?"

Steven sighed. "Could you guys protect her? There was some yelling, but I didn't hear much of it. That's when I went out and saw her shattered."

Lapis nodded and took the bubble, changing it into her own with water. Steven heard a little sniffle from Peridot as he left.  
\----------  
When Steven arrived back at the temple, he sat on the couch and sighed. Lion came in sniffing around, as if he was looking for something. "Lion? What are you doing?" Steven pondered silently.

Lion grabbed Steven and ran off. Steven couldn't see anything because he had his eyes closed.  
\----------  
By time he opened his eyes, they were back in the temple.

The temple Sam was from.


	7. Water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter, with school, and the site reloading, it's been hard to write.

She felt it. Water, all around her. It was cool and wouldn't let her fall through. She could glide through the area, water helping her. There was a soft light all around her. She felt so happy.

Until she saw Steven. He was there, sad, looking at a depressed Lapis. They were quiet. Sam was confused.

"Um, Lapis, I'm gonna head back to the temple and see if the gems are back." Steven quietly said. Lapis nodded, and she could see Peridot behind her practically biting her nails off.

Steven walked off as Lapis flew over to the barn. She landed on the roof. Lapis sighed and looked down at Sam. She went wide-eyed. "Woah.. Peri? Her gem is glowing!"

"What? Lapis, I can't hear you!"

Lapis flew down and landed next to Peridot, scaring her. "Sam's gem is glowing. Steven will be so happy!"

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but it might mean she's not shattered, she just needs to heal!"

Sam looked at her gem on her chest. There was a straight crack through the middle. She gasped, making her form waver. "Help! Lapis! Peridot! My gem it's cracked and-"

"Peri! It stopped glowing! What do we do?!"

The light around her started to fade. Her form flickered and she was worried. "Help.." She whispered as her form disappeared.  
\---------  
"Woah. Lion, why did you take me here?" Steven whispered as he realized he was by the gem's pillars, namely Sam's old one. "It makes me even more sad. Let's go home." Steven climbed up on lion and there was a bright flash.  
\---------  
They were back at the Crystal Gems' temple and Pearl was walking around. "Steven, where were you? Plus where's Sam and why does lion have a gem in his mouth?"

"Oh, um... Wait, what?!" Steven looked at lion, who had a red and orange oval shaped gem, the one from the odd temple. "Lion spit that out!"

Lion dropped it and walked off. The gem glowed. "Steven," Pearl warned, "be ready." He nodded and pulled out his shield as Pearl pulled out her spear.

The gem regenerated.


	8. Regen

"LAPIS! I THINK I DID SOMETHING!" Lapis looked down from her perch, where Peridot was waving her arms around.

Lapis sighed and flew down to by Peridot. "What did you do?" She suddenly gasped as Sam walked out of the barn.

"I was looking at her gem and, well, I accidentally popped the bubble, freeing her. And she regenerated, with her gem STILL cracked. BADLY." Peridot talked so fast it took Lapis a moment to figure out what she said.

"Well, Peri, we have to go get her then!" Lapis said as she flew after Sam. Peridot ran after her as worried as possible. "Sam! Where are you going?!"

Sam turned around and Lapis gasped. Sam had looked at her and Lapis noticed that she had no pupils, like when HER gem was cracked.

"Back. Where I can be me. No problems." Sam said and she started to continue walking.

"Sam? Where?" Lapis was genuinely worried.

"Amity Park. Home. I'm going home." Sam continued walking and ran into a tree, earning a soft groan from Peri. "Lion will take me."

She dissapeared, making the two other gems worry. "I messed up, didn't I?" Peridot whispered.  
\--------  
The gem regenerated, revealing an African-American boy in a red beanie and glasses. "Huuh? Whut? Where am I?: He got up and saw Amethyst, who had just walked in. "I'm Tucker Foley. TF as in too fine!" He surprised Pearl and Steven, while Amethyst burst out laughing.

"WOW MAN!" Amethyst could hardly speak from how much she was laughing. "THATS FUNNY"

Pearl sighed and turned to Steven who was wringing his fingers. "Now, Steven, where's Sam?"

"Sam?" Steven sighed, "I'll show you.. Just follow me.."  
\--------  
Sam snuck around where they walked. She could swear she saw Tucker, but she had something bigger to do. She got back to the temple and hopped on lion. "Lion, take me home right now."  
\--------  
"OK, so we go get Sam, so Tucker can see her." Pearl said, like it would work out perfectly.

"Well, um Pearl-" Steven was cut off by Tucker, who seemed excited yet worried.

"Sam! I hope its the Sam I know!"  
\--------  
"Lion! I wanted to go to MY home! LEAVE ME ALONE" Sam groaned and sat down knocking down a gem pillar, not noticing a gem was on it. "WHY ME?!" She felt her gem. The crack went around her whole gem. She started to cry. There was no way of going home now. She heard some murmuring behind her, but she dismissed it. She continued crying.

The murmuring stopped, and she heard footsteps. That's when she heard it.

"Sam?"


	9. Whelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but, I wanted to add more to this one. After thinking about it, what I was going to write would fit a lot better in a separate chapter.

"Sam?" Danny had stood up to see a black-haired girl crying in front of him. He was pretty sure it was Sam, but why she be crying?

The girl stood up and turned around. It was Sam! "Dan- AUGH!" She cluched her shoulder in pain. She looked up and she had no pupils, just a soft tint of bright green. Like when he was in his ghost form.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but now my arm has your symbol on it, and it BURNED."

"Sorry, I didn't do anything though." Danny sighed and saw her gem. "What's that and why it it cracked?"

"Well, MISTER, it is my gem and it's cracked, so bug off." She sat down and sighed. "Apparently I shattered it trying to protect something, and somehow it healed a bit."

Danny decided to sit down next to her. "Do I have one?"

"I DONT KNOW- sorry, just ugh. If you are a gem, you have a gem, and I don't see anything."

"So my symbol is my gem?"

"Why do ask that?"

"Because I'm in human form and under my shirt there's a stone in the shape of my symbol?"

"Then yes, it is your gem." Sam sighed, making Danny wish he could do something.

"Wait! Um, Sam, how did we get here?"

"I remember getting hit by a blast of some sort and- wait what do you mean?"

"Because before that blast, I realized if tried hard enough I could heal people. Not that easily, but I could try it on your gem."

"Go ahead, try."

Danny transformed and put his hand on Sam's gem. He charged up a small ectoblast, and added a little more ectoplasm to it. He closed his eyes and slowly released it, along with a little ice. He could hardly do it, but he fixed the crack and detransformed.

"Ok, that was weird," Her pupils had returned, "Now I guess I have to show you how to be a gem, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A LITTLE INSIGHT TO HOW THEY BECAME GEMS AND- oh, what the heck am I doing..  
> Plus, this story might be in hibernation for a bit along with my other stories.... Don't worry, I'm not stopping it, but you have to wait. I'm kinda stuck on what I should no next for this story.  
> So, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! (I will reply to all comments that I see!)


End file.
